Working it out
by Ninja-band-aid
Summary: Kisame and Itachi have been at it ALL DAY. What will happen when they're locked in a room and told to "work it out"? PWP, that's what.


They'd been at it all day. Arguing. Yelling. Fighting.  
Alright, so Kisame was yelling. Itatchi was just sitting there and taking it, being utterly infuriating in his stoicism.  
Eventually, the rest of the Atasuki just got sick of it.  
"Get into a room," growled Konan, in a rare unpolished moment, "and work it out." She slammed the door on them. "And don't even THINK about coming back out until you have whatever is going on with you two sorted!"  
Itachi stood before the closed door, frowning blandly, his arms folded over his chest. Behind him, Kisame started chuckling. He turned around slowly. The dark-haired young man rolled his eyes and crossed the room to where Kisame was already sitting on the bed, laughing low in his throat.  
"Finally!" The shark laughed, "I thought they'd never let us go."  
Itatchi made a small noise, somewhere between a hum and a tsk, and set his arm on Kisame's shoulder, gripping his hair tightly.  
"You can still sit on my lap, right?" he checked with a laugh. "I mean, you seemed pretty angry out there."  
"Of course." He shifted down, straddling the man's lap and pressing his lips to the others.

"Good," he grinned, "Was afraid I'd slammed it too hard." And then he was nipping- though not enough to draw blood with his sharp teeth- on Itachi's lower lip.

The young man allowed him to scrape his teeth along the sensitive area for a bit, before finally pulling back and shoving his fingers into the other's mouth, without consideration. He pulled back his cheeks, peering in. "God, it's like a bear-trap in there." He looked over the sharp teeth curiously, always finding his mouth fascinating.  
Kisame laughed lowly, lips curling back. "Don't make me bite you," he threatened, though it definitely wasn't an empty one.  
Itachi frowned, carefully running his fingers over the sharpened teeth, before pressing his thumbs down. "You definitely look like a fish." He commented, moving his thumbs up to press on his front two teeth. "...but, they are quite sexy."

The shark made a low growling sound in the pit of his throat. "Not as sexy as how they feel on your neck."

With a long-suffering sigh, the younger member finally pulled his fingers away, snorting quietly. "I don't trust you to not tear out my jugular."

"Good," the elder growled, going in for that sweet spot where shoulder met neck, nibbling and licking tauntingly. Itachi's body trembled in reaction, but he bit back any noises, instead digging his short nails into the other's shoulders. The teeth hit little pressure points on his neck, teasing and scraping and leaving little red lines.  
It was too much- Itachi finally cried out, before pulling away. "No more," he murmured breathlessly.  
The sharp-toothed villain grinned. "Gettin' ya too hot?"  
the Uchiha grumbled a few incoherent words about 'having things to do', before attempting to slide off the larger man's lap (only to have Kisame pull him back). "You don't have no place to be. Now get on that bed." He stood up, setting the long haired man on the ground and watching him expectantly.  
Itaachi bared his teeth at the other, a low growl leaving his throat. "Why don't you strip down and bend over for me...?" He wanted to top sometimes, too, honestly.  
But it seemed Kisame was having none of it. "It don't work that way, bitch," he chuckled affectionately, "now take your clothes off before I rip them off… and I know you'd hate to have to replace another nice coat."  
Itachi looked ready to jump the other, but, surprisingly he glowered, then started to shrug off the large cloak. Next came his fishnetted top, revealing the toned chest – evidence of just how much he trained.  
"Mmm, looking tasty!" His partner complimented. He reached out and shoved him to the bed, which the boy hit with a grunt. The black-haired boy frowned up to the other, his dark pants clinging to his hips. "Careful! God…"  
Kisame grinned. "I'll be careful- no need to call me God."  
Itachi rolled his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows. "Aren't you going to get undressed, too?" He questioned, a single eyebrow raising up into a perfect arch.  
Kisame shrugged, "I'm already half naked under here anyhow. Why bother?" He climbed onto the bed, straddling Itachi with a crooked grin. A simple shrug let his cloud-printed coat slip off to puddle on the floor, away from the close men.  
The master of Sharingan stared up at the large man, unimpressed eyes dull. "Are you planning on doing anything, big man?" The red eyes rolled up for a moment and he let out a sigh, sounding absolutely bored.  
"Is that attitude I hear?" Kisame growled. He reached out and grabbed Itachi by the wrists, pinning him down to the bed – grip so strong, bruises would be unavoidable. "What if it is?" Itachi challenged, leaning up close to the other, lips drawn into a smirk.  
"Then I'll have to do something about that." Kisame leaned down and bit his lover just above his eye, taking the skin from the brow into his teeth be lightly tugging. Itachi hissed in response as the sharp teeth dug into his ivory skin, but said nothing – instead he pressed his hands to the vast chest, short, colored fingernails scraping down the blue skin.  
"Rougher?" The monster asked though his teeth, voice muffled by the skin. He reached down, fiddling with the clasps of the boy's pants.  
"Let go-" the Uchiha groaned quietly, giving the other's chest a small hit with his palms, though as he said this, his hips hitched up into a position, easier suited for Kisame to slide the pants off.,  
The blue man grinned with his sharp teeth. "Don't tell me what to do bitchboy," he said, giving Itachi's package a rather hard squeeze.  
"Ah-!" He yelped as he was grabbed, pain coursing through him. "–It's sensitive!" He closed his eyes, before pressing his surprisingly soft hands to the other's cheeks, fingers pressing to the gills, attempting to shove him off.  
Kisame chuckled and released from the bite, though he kept his hands down on the other's body, even shifting it under the pants so that it gripped raw.  
"Fu-" He caught himself midcurse, before speaking again, "Kisame, you're going to break it off!" He sounded bitter, angry and, surprisingly, aroused. Gripping the sheets under him tightly, he continued to grimace at the rough treatment- though he protested, his member slowly started to come alive.  
"You like it," the man above him taunted. Then he leaned in and slammed their lips together. Itachi moved up, kissing him back, his teeth grinding against the man's considerably sharper ones. Kisame grinned into the sharp kiss. He loved that warm tongue flicking against his teeth! Delicious.  
Eventually, Itachi's hand moved up, ensnaring into his hair, then giving a sharp tug, tongue slipping back into his own mouth. "No more kissing. You've got a nasty mouth." The remark was followed with a subtle smirk from the boy.

"Fridged," the shark growled, tugging off the boy's pants.  
"I get cuts on my tongue – can't taste a thing for a week." He helped kick off the pants, left in his boxers… of which he was quickly divested. Kisame had the boy naked so fast it almost hurt. But not as much as the teeth that scraped dangerously down Itachi's neck.  
"Don't knick the artery!" He exclaimed shrilly, a weird sound for such a calm voice. He knew the deadly potential of those jagged teeth.  
"Oh shut up you big pussy!" snapped the man gruffly, pulling back and clapping a big hand over the mouth, palms pressing down on the plump, posy lips. "Honestly. Y'ain't dead yet!"  
Itachi winced, then attempted to insult him through the hand, though it failed terribly, calloused hand effecting in keeping him quiet. Instead he settled to just glaring up at him. His glare was just as ferocious as his words, that was for sure.  
"So, you want it gentle and all making love?" Kisame asked with absolute sarcasm. He kept the hand down of course, fingers digging into his lover's cheeks, rough fingertips scratching up the perfect skin.  
Itachi managed to push the hand up, just enough room to get some words out,

"Shut the hell up and fuck me!"  
"That's what I like to hear," he laughed. He took two of the fingers from the hand over the mouth and slipped them between Uchiha's lips, commanding, "Suck."  
The boy grunted quietly, biting down on the fingers harshly, before finally opening his mouth again and starting to suck, preparing the fingers for the oncoming treatment. As he degraded himself to such levels, he kept his gaze away, not wanting to see the other's expression – one that would most definitely be snide.  
Kisame pulled his fingers back, receiving a soft suckling sound. "Shouldn't bite the hand that preps you," he chastised, bringing them down to play with his lover's entrance, circling it before slipping them inside.  
Itachi grunted quietly, but didn't wince, just raised his hips up for the other. He'd taken a helluva lot more than just two fingers. "Whatever, I don't care."  
"Well then if you're gonna' be so impatient," he cooed, leaning down for a moment, before pulling back up. He sagged his pants and lifted Itachi up by the hips, remove his fingers and hastily replacing them with his cock, giving him not time to adjust to the large amount.

He cringed for a moment at the sudden change in size, but the pain nearly immediately went away. They had done this enough times before, that he was now accustomed to it."Why, Kisame, did you get smaller?" He taunted, voice low, keeping his breathing at normal pace.

"No," he grunted back, "You must've gotten looser." He thrust in hard, enough to make Itachi tense, then let out a dry sob. "Been sleeping around, slut?"

Itachi let out a small noise, eyes squeezing shut for a moment. "Indeed. You caught me." On the contrary, he was extremely faithful. In fact, he hadn't so much as kissed another person since they'd been together – much less sleep with someone else. ( even though they were on and off for the past several years )

But, of course, Kisame knew all of that. He trusted his Itachi with his life. He loved the little shit, after all! But this was just how they were. The never let up. Much like his onslaught on Itachi's body, hot thrusting never slowing.

The stoic raven finally let out an actually noise, a loud whimper. His back arched and one leg wrapped around the large man in front of him. "Ahhh- oh, Gods - shift, gah, sh-shift!" He attempted to move his body to keep him from continuing to thrust into that one continuous spot over and over again - RIGHT below his prostate.  
At the grunting, Kisame moved faster, thrusting himself deeper, causing the small man's body to rock under his large one, earning cries of protest and mewls of pleasure, until ever motion buried him to the hilt. Which was more impressive for Itachi than anything else. "You like that, slut?" He grunted, voice nothing less than being completely snarky. He'd never miss an opportunity to throw in his two cents, even when their bodies were intertwined so intimately.  
Itachi was just short of letting out a scream, before, suddenly his organ twitched, and then came, white ropes spilling out of the tip and landing on his stomach in milky puddles. "...Damn." The Uchiha breathed - he was always way too fast and, even the great Itachi, could get embarrassed. He hated coming so easily – especially from it being Kisame's onslaught.  
Kisame didn't stop, in fact, he started to thrust in harsher, quicker, making the boy squirm under him – to the point Itachi hand pressed his own hand to his mouth, biting down on the palm, trying to keep the screams in, not wanting the other members of the Akatuski to hear him making such lewd noises. Finally Kisame's pace became uneven and thrusts erratic and needing. With one last thrust – buried in deep, he came.

Spent, he collapsed on top of Itachi, still inside him. He pulled the smaller man on top of him as he rolled over onto his back. "You're so easy," he laughed, breathlessly.  
"Shut up." The boy panted, laying sleepily on the other, eyelids feeling thrice their usual weight. He shifted the man's arms up, making them wrap around his limp body.  
"Bossy," the big guy chuckled. But he held him tightly, and gave him a soft goodnight kiss to boot.  
"Mhmm." He mumbled softly, nuzzling lightly into his chest. It didn't take long at all for him to fall asleep, perfectly content.  
And Kisame slept fine with his favorite blanket.


End file.
